Three years ago
by OHGODIMGAY
Summary: Trois ans après la mort de Sherlock, Watson ne s'en remet toujours pas. Où John reçoit d'étranges sms.. une nouvelle énigme à résoudre ? Sherlock serait-il encore de ce monde ? A découvrir.


Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui sera probablement très courte.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Notez simplement qu'aucuns des personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

_«Sherlock ! Souvient-toi la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Tu savais des choses à propos de ma soeur.. tu.. je n'y crois pas ! Tu n'as pas tout inventé ! SHERLOCK !_

_- Adieu, John. »_

_Les dernières paroles que tu m'as dit avant de sauter.. Toi, mon meilleur ami.. Tu es mort sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Malgré tout ce que tu as tenté de me faire croire, je savais que tu n'étais pas un faux. Non, tu ne l'as jamais été Je le savais et je le sais toujours ! Un jour Sherlock, oui un jour je prouverais au monde entier que tout est vrai depuis le début. Tout ! C'est vrai, un homme ne peut pas faire semblant d'être aussi agaçant à temps complet n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, je pleure maintenant.. S'il te plaît. Ne soit pas mort, pour moi Sherlock. Mon meilleur ami._

Dans un silence de plomb, John Watson reposa son stylo sur un coin de son petit bureau avant de refermer doucement le cahier dans lequel il y déversait toutes ses émotions. Son chagrin, sa tristesse.. sa colère. Tout. Depuis trois ans, un mois et six jours exactement. Ce fut alors d'une main tremblante qu'il s'essuya les joues. Que dirait-il s'il le voyait pleurer ? « La mort donne du prestige, John ! » Au diable. Tenter de retenir ses larmes se révélait à chaque fois complètement inutile. Et Sherlock Holmes n'aime pas les choses inutiles. Alors John pleurait, tous les jours il repensait à ces dix-huit petits mois qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, trouver une tête dans son frigo en cherchant son lait du matin aurait manqué au fameux "célibataire endurci", comme il était nommé dans les journaux ? Même les doigts dans le micro-ondes lui manquaient terriblement. Les sautes d'humeur de son sociopathe favoris quand il s'ennuyait, leurs petites disputes sans grande gravité, ses idées farfelues. Même après trois longues années il n'arrivait pas à combler le vide que la disparition de son meilleur ami avait formé en son coeur. Même la Psy ne trouvait plus rien à lui dire. Alors, elle se contentait de le laisser parler, de tout et de rien. Tout tournait autour de lui, autour de Sherlock. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Madame Hudson recherchait activement à qui louer l'appartement du 221B, Baker Street afin que Watson reprenne une colocation. Toutefois, aucuns des pseudo futurs colocataires qui se présentaient n'étaient pas assez intelligent, étrange et fou à la fois. Non, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Sherlock qui s'empressait de tous les renvoyer chez eux. Même Molly ne semblait plus triste, tout comme Lestrade qui semblait avoir accepté la mort de leur ami.. Et si John était le seul qui ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil ? Pourtant, il en avait vu des morts. Des camarades de régiment qui n'étaient jamais revenus, certains qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux.. Mais eux, ils ne s'appelaient pas Sherlock Holmes. Eux n'étaient pas comme lui. Non ça, personne n'est aussi étrange, mais aussi irrémédiablement attirant que Sherlock.

Une douce musique le sortit de ses pensées. Tien, un sms, à presque deux heures du matin ? Qui pourrait bien avoir le toupet de le déranger à une heure pareille ? Aussi, dans un long soupire John fouilla un instant ses poches avant de trouver enfin son portable. Aucun numéro.. étrange. Toutefois, par simple curiosité il lut tout de même le message.

« La partie est terminée. »

John parut interloqué. La partie ? Mais quelle partie ? Oh et puis zut, ce n'est certainement pas une heure pour réfléchir. Pour l'heure il n'avait qu'une seule envie celle d'aller se coucher. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans plus attendre. Ce n'est pas en restant éveillé toute la nuit qu'il ferait disparaitre les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Fatigué comme il l'était, le sommeil ne serait très certainement pas long à venir. Ainsi, il alla s'installer dans son lit confortable avant de fermer les yeux au monde, pour une nuit. il dormit jusqu'au matin, une nuit banale. Une nuit sans rêve. Des comme il en faisait depuis qu'il était décédé. Depuis qu'il avait sauté. C'est comme si, avec Sherlock, tous les simples plaisirs de la vie de John avaient disparu avec lui.


End file.
